Piel
by Sortilegios Weasley
Summary: Ella es una cenicienta sin cuento. Él aprendió a los golpes que la vida no siempre tiene un final feliz. Lo suyo es sólo piel, llenar huecos con besos a escondidas. Así, sienten, al menos por el tiempo que dura el juego que todo va a estar bien. Jake
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer****: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todo es de Meyer.**

**Aviso****: Contiene spoilers de Eclipse, sino lo leíste, estás avisado, **

_Vale, voy a explicar de que va esto. He abandonado la tabla que estaba haciendo, pero no a escribir de TW, y menos que menos sobre Leah y por eso hice este rincón para Jake/Leah, porque no puedo para de escribir sobre ellos, así que voy a colgar las viñetas viejas y las nuevas, todo aquí :)_

**Consuelo**

_Labios apretados, dientes que chocan y manos que se deslizan por lugares donde no deberían._

--O--

"¿Qué pasa, Black, otra vez pensando en la chupasangre?"

Aprieta los dientes y se recuerda una y mil veces que es de poco hombre pegarle a las mujeres.

"Ella no es uno de _ellos_, Leah" Sonríe, autosuficiente, de lo fácil es provocarlo.

"Todavía, Jake. Porque en todo cambiará en cuanto dé el _Sí, quiero_. Lo cual, sino me equivoco, es la próxima semana ¿No dice eso tu invitación?"

Ve como le tiemblan las manos y su sonrisa se ensancha.

--O--

_Aprieta, muerde y escucha un gemido, que no sabe distinguir si de dolor o de placer (no es que le importe tampoco). Leah le devuelve la jugada, ella nunca es espectadora, no en su juego. Pasea su boca por los hombros enormes de Jacob, besa, succiona, y los gemidos roncos que se oyen ahora pueden ser únicamente de placer._

--O--

"¿Tanto te intereso, qué revisas mi correo, Leah?" Ahora es Jake quién sonríe, él también sabe jugar.

"Muy gracioso. No compares mi gusto con el de una... _chupasangre. _Ah, no , espera, ni ella te quiso."

"Tanto cómo te quiso Sam ¿no? Ah, verdad que el se dio cuenta de la nena caprichosa con la que estaba y prefirió una mujer de verdad. Deja el drama, Leah, no eres la única que sufre"

--O--

_Se muerde el labio con todas sus fuerzas para no gritar, Billy duerme abajo (aunque para estas alturas debe saberlo toda la manda). Las manos ardientes de Jake se aferran a su cadera y el escritorio cruje bajo el peso de Leah._

--O--

"Eres un inmaduro, Jacob." Dice, sin esa molesta sonrisita bailando en sus labios ya.

"¿Yo soy el inmaduro?" Se para, y su enorme figura logra amedrentarla un poco, aunque sabe que él sería incapaz de ponerle un dedo encima. "Tú eres la que se dedica a repartir su desgracia, para, por lo menos tener el consuelo de hacer miserables a los demás"

"Al menos no me siento a llorar mis penas porque _Isabella no me quiere, prefiere a un muerto antes que a mí_. Hay que entender al pobre Jacob, Bella no lo corresponde. Abre los ojos, niño, la vida no es justa." Y se descubre a sí misma pegada al cuerpo de Jake y golpeando sus hombros enormes con el índice. Descargando, de nuevo su ira contra él.

Y cuando Jake habla, su aliento cálido se entremezcla con el suyo, y siente el estomago arder. Y sus palabras cuelan hondo, porque sabe que tiene razón.

"Basta. No quiero escuchar más, es verdad. Pero duele" Y sus cuerpos se confunden en uno, sus labios se chocan. Y en un beso se transmiten todo ese odio, ese rencor, ese dolor contra el mundo que disimulan cada día. _Es su consuelo_.

--O--

Es como jugar a las escondidas, al gato y el ratón. Buscar para encontrarse, a ver cómo es el primero en ceder. Y el mundo seguirá girando. Bella seguirá a punto de casarse con _eso _y Sam y Emily seguirán viviendo su _"y vivieron felices por siempre" _. Jake y Leah seguirán envenenándose con palabras, para terminar aferrados uno al otro en cualquier rincón. Seguirán buscando consuelo.

--O--

_OMG Están hechos uno para el otro, sin duda. Mis __agradecimientos __para Dany y Luzbe, por estar cuando necesito una crítica. __Besos a montones ;)_

_Lore_


	2. La puerta al sótano

_Disclaimer: Vale, todo esto es me pertenece. Sólo me hago pasar por una fangirl histérica porque no tengo nada mejor que hacer... ¬¬. Bueno, siendo serios, nada me pertenece. Todo es de Meyer, bla bla bla bla. Ustedes ya saben._

_Sigo colgando las viñetas viejas, la que viene será nueva :) Esta es la que menos me gusta de las tres viñetas, pero allá va, porque Leah lo merece (también merece historias mejores que esta, pero bueno)_

_**Puede contener spoilers de Eclipse, en este caso los tiene, así que quedas avisado. **_

_He descubierto que me encanta Leah. Así que esto va sobre ella :) Nada, no me explayo más que al final la N/A también viene larga._

--O--

La puerta del sótano.

La nariz te sigue picando. No ha dejado de hacerlo en todo el camino a casa. Tienes ese (asqueroso) olor dulzón y empalagarte impregnado. Sin tolerarlo mucho rato más, vas directo a la ducha. Te refriegas una y otra vez; las piernas, los brazos, la cara, pero sigues sintiéndote contaminada. Hasta que por fin empieza a ceder. Se diluye, se va arrastrado por el agua.

Suspiras. Ahora te sientes mucho mejor.

Vestida ya, bajas hasta la cocina en busca de algo de comer. La heladera está vacía. Ni las diez horas que trabaja tu madre parecen alcanzar para saciar el apetito que Seth y tú tienen _últimamente._

Estás exhausta, los entrenamientos con los fríos continúan. Ya no quedan neófitos, peroSam dice que es bueno seguir entrenando con los chupasangre ("_para no perder la práctica")_ y lo que Sam dice se cumple. _Esos_ están encantados, claro,_ (¡)_por fin pueden entablar una relación "amistosa" con los quiletes_(¡)_. Tú, por otra parte, tienes que contenerte cada día para no abrirles el cuello de un mordisco _(con un simple roce de tus dientes. Sam se enfadaría)._

Te giras para ir a tu cuarto, necesitas dormir_,_ pero te chocas con esa puerta. _La puerta del sótano._ Y desde el fondo, la caja que escondiste (por tu propio bien) te llama, te pide que la abras, que afrontes todo eso que te lastima.

Un paso, dos. Abres la puerta. Bajas un escalón, y luego otro. Enciendes la luz. Basura acumulada durante años se descubre ante tus ojos. Tu vieja bicicleta, el roto monopatín de Seth, aquel ajedrez de cuando tu madre quiso enseñarles, del que sólo quedan algunas piezas, las cañas de pescar de tu padre...

Y allí, en el medio de todo ese desorden, esa caja. Una simple caja de zapatos**.**

Dejas caer tus rodillas en frente y la abres, lo primero que ves es una fotode tu padre y tu tomando un helado. Solían hacer eso dos sábados al mes, "su momento padre e hija". Sigues pasando fotos y te ves a ti misma soplando nueve velas encendida, tu padre y tu madre sonríen desde atrás. Y tú misma sonríes nostálgica, te encantaría volver a tener diez años y que tu padre te arrope antes de ir a dormir. Una foto más: Rebecca, Rachel y tú juegan a las muñecas y Jacob les hace burlas desde el fondo.

En la siguiente Billy y tu padre sostienen un pez enorme. La siguiente es de aquellas vacaciones que con la familia Black; Seth, tu madre, Rebecca, Rachel, tú y Jacob. Falta tu padre.

Le extrañas demasiado.

Luego, una foto de Sam y tú tomados de la mano. Sonriendo. Felices. Te encuentras con una carta de él, firmada con un _"Te querré por siempre. Sam"_. Ya no te duele tanto el amor perdido (_y la traición_, te recuerdas a ti misma), sino la añoranza. Que te abracen y te susurren "Te quiero" al oído. Alguien que sea tu pilar y viceversa, un hombro al que aferrarte, una mano que tomar, eso es lo que extrañas, _aunque sabes que no es Sam quién deseas que ocupe ese lugar._

Las siguientes fotos son de ti. _Y Jacob. _Jugando en la playa. Otra ya más grandes, riendo juntos. Su primer día de clases_,_ cuando Jake todavía era ese chico alto y desgarbado y tú una chiquilla loca por Sam. Antes de que el mundo (y ese bicho peludo que llevan dentro) los cambiara.

Hoy en el entrenamiento has visto a Bella Swan; inhumanamente hermosa, demasiado fría para ser mortal, luciendo ese hermoso anillo de casada. Y has sentido el dolor de Jake como propio. De cierta forma lo es. Sufres por un amor que no te pertenece

Y anhelas que Jake y tú vuelvan a ser los de antes**, **_(.)_

Que sea el que te abrace cuando lloras por las noche. Que _(sea)_ esa vieja carta que estrujas en tu mano en realidad tenga la firma de Jacob**. **Pero sabes que no va a suceder. Sabes que está _enamorado de la chupasangre_.

Y tienes que controlarte en cada entrenamiento para no abrirle el cuello con el roce de tus labios a Isabella Swan.

_(Sam se enfadaría)._

--O--

_Siento que Leah me quedó TAN OoC. Me gusta más la de los libros; esa que camina como gata y cuando habla (o piensa) escupe veneno. Pero también me gusta ver más allá, el porque hace eso. Tengo varias viñetas escritas sobre Leah (y no, las viñetas no van a ir sólo de ella) y hay otras que me gustan más, pero se me vienen negando los finales (este me costó sudor y lágrimas), así que cuando termine los escritosw y vuelva a tener vida/tiempo/ganas voy a poner con ellas. ¡Me encanta, Leah!_

_Gracias, y besos_

_P.D: Mil, mil gracias a Katu, Yami, Luz y Dany por darme su opinión y ayudarme, son lo más. Todavía estoy insegura sobre esta viñeta, pero la subo antes de poder arrepentirme xD_

_Lore!_


	3. Tontería

_Ya conocen el disclaimer, ¿verdad? No precisa que lo explique, por las dudas: todos sabemos que nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes y bla son de SMeyer (aunque ela los destroce con finales de saga horrendos)._

_Esta historia va dedicada a Laia (Kalliope Adhara) y Jackie (vrydeus) por ser fántasticas y hacerme reír, por betearme (y a Laia por tratar de explicarme lo de los objetos indirectos y bla, xDD). Porque con ellas me río de niñatas tontas que no tienen sentido de l ortografía y choteo toda la tarde con ellas sin aburrirme Muchos besos_

**Tontería**

Decir que se quieren sería una soberana tontería.

Lo suyo es simplemente necesitada. Necesidad de olvidar que Bella le quiere, pero no lo suficiente para elegirlo por encima del chupasangre, que el anillo que lleva en su mano no se lo has comprado tú.

Y porque a ti te encantaría ser quien espera a Sam en su acogedora cabaña de madera, viendo crecer a sus niños ene ese jardín bien cuidado lleno de hortensias.

Sin embargo, a Leah le toca ser el monstruo del cuento, en vez de la princesa. Y Jacob ve como el amor de su vida se aleja para siempre, porque se convertirá en todo aquello que debe odiar por naturaleza-

Decir que se quieren sería una tontería. "La imprimación es algo demasiado complejo y simple a la vez" le dijo Billy en uno de esos raros momentos padre e hijo (no es que necesiten más, tampoco). Y Jake no puede más que darle la razón. Porque se supone que un amor así es "Para toda la vida, más allá de la eternidad (Leah aún hace arcadas cuando recuerda la frase vacía que Sue le susurró tratando de explicarle el compromiso entre Sam y Emily. Palabras huecas y sin sentido cuando se tiene el corazón roto).

Pero toda regla tiene una excepción, y en un amor que debería ser perfecto, ellos deben conformarse con las sobras. Porque la vida les ha enseñado que lo bueno siempre dura poco y ellos han aprendido a aferrarse a lo que les queda.

Y cuando Jacob la toca, Leah no siente cosquillas en los dedos ni mariposas en el estomago. Y cuando Leah le besa, Jake no siente que se le para el tiempo ni los pulsos (porque hay demasiado frustración para ser suave, demasiada violencia para ser un beso).

Jake la besa con la lengua ávida y los ojos abiertos, si lo hiciera de otra forma, podría imaginarse que el cuerpo que está pegado debajo del suyo el es de Bella. Y Leah se corre con la cabeza escondida en su cuello y los dientes aferrados al hombro de Jake, para no terminar gritando en nombre de Sam.

Decir que se quieren sería una soberana tontería. Ellos buscan el consuelo que les otorga el tacto de la piel ardiendo y besos impacientes.

Decir que se quieren sería una soberana tontería.

(Aunque Jake conozca la exactamente la cantidad de pecas que tiene Leah sobre los hombros y las formas que trazan. Aunque Leah sepa exactamente qué tan ronca es la voz de Jake cuando gime y sea capaz de reconocer el tacto de sus dedos sin siquiera proponérselo).

-O-

_Espero no haberlos aburrido mucho :) Y a ustedes chicas, que les haya gustado aunque sea un poquito :)_

_¡Montones de besos!_

_Lore_


	4. It's gonna be all right

It's gonna be all right

_Hello! Mi más que muy queridísima todoplateado/Yami/Little Pandora, más vale tarde que nunca, pero aquí está tu regalo de cumpleaños, el ¨Jake/Leah que pediste, que en un principio era más porn, pero que con el paso del tiempo fue perdiendo claridad. No sé, termino de apuro, lo saqué en un tirón. Mujer, que ya te dije todo vía lj, msn, teléfono, sms y en fecha, no como esto xD Pero que te quiero mucho, que es más que un placer este año en el que te conozco y que van a ser muchos más (mwjaja, pensaste que te ibas a librar de mí?) y que a ver cuando nos tomamos otro café :) Sin más, el fic (musiquita de presentación)_

**It's gonna be all right**

No sabe muy bien cómo ha terminado así. O más bien lo sabe, pero preferiría no hacerlo.

Sólo fue necesidad. Sintió la necesidad de frenar el coche en medio de la ruta cuando vio el pelaje gris de Leah corriendo a su lado. Necesidad de verla en su forma humana, con su melena corta y sus ojos negros. Que le diga que todo va a estar bien, que el dolor que ahora le rasga el pecho en algún momento va a terminar.

Y ahora ella está encima suyo, más preocupada en dejarle esa marca en el cuello como para darse cuenta que las marcas le van a quedar a ella si sigue golpeándose con el techo de un auto. No es que a ninguno de los dos les interese demasiado, tampoco.

Leah sabe cómo hacer estas cosas, tiene la experiencia de los años y el andar de un felino (aunque se transforme en un perro peludo), así que cuando se mueve sobre el cuerpo caliente (demasiado caliente) de Jake y escucha su voz ronca susurrando que se detenga, sabe que, en realidad, es lo último que quiere.

Porque (también por la experiencia) sabe que lo que Jacob necesita es dejarse llevar, dejarse llevar y olvidar. Y ella también sabe demasiado sobre sueños rotos y esperanzas vacías, demasiado sobre la necesidad de dejar de recordar y que el pasado sea eso de una vez: pasado.

"¿Alguna vez se termina?" Le pregunta Jake con la voz ronca de llorar cuando Leah entra en el auto. Leah lo mira, y sabe que no puede mentirle, que él lo notaría en sus ojos, que ahora son una manada _especial_ y que su vínculo es demasiado fuerte.

"Mejora, con el tiempo. El tiempo alivia" Le dice echando la cabeza atrás y apretando los labios.

Y ahí es cuando Jacob lo ve, lo nota en el aire y en las respiraciones entrecortadas que irrumpen ese silencio confidente que existe entre ellos. Ahí es cuando Jake nota que hay algo que los une, algo más allá de ser parte de una manada. Algo que comenzó la noche que Leah dejó a Sam para seguirle y musitó ese "Te escojo a ti". Algo que se escabulle en las sonrisas de Jacob cuando está con ella (porque Jake así recuerda lo que es sonreír).

Y ahí, cuando Jacob lo ve, es cuando se descontrola todo. Cuando jala el cuerpo de Leah (con las manos enormes aferradas a los hombros) y ella lo mira con los ojos demasiado abiertos y la sorpresa en los labios. Y Jake la besa (si a ese juego de lenguas se le puede llamar beso) porque Leah le respondió que mejoraba, que con el paso del tiempo se alivia y cuando Jake está con ella, siente que la herida deja de supurar.

Y lo saben, saben que su amor no es perfecto y que el dolor no va a desaparecer. Pero así, aferrados en algún rincón, con miradas cómplices a la hora de cazar y escondiéndose de Seth (aunque están seguros de que el jodido niño ya lo sabe, cuando desparece oportunamente atrás de una sonrisa socarrona), sienten que el camión que les oprime el pecho desacelera. Que la imagen muriendo de Bella muriendo de a poco se borra y lo susurros de Sam ya no resuenan en su cabeza. Así, sienten, al menos por el tiempo que dura el juego, que todo va a estar bien.

--O—

_¡Tachán! mira la cara de desilusión de Yami Sí, te hice esperar tanto para esto, que se le va a hacer xDD Y eso, que me quedó medio corto, pero bue :P_

_Gracias a los que leen y dejan reviews, es lindo saber que hay alguien del otro lado :D Se los quiere._

_Besos y hasta la próxima_

_Lore_


	5. La magia nunca muere

Sé que hace siglos no subo nada a esta historia. Sé que probablemente no quede nadie para leer esto. Pero necesitaba subirlo acá, en , mi rinconcito ficker que siempre va a tener _ese _lugar en mi corazón. Y esta es como mi despedida, mi cierre de capítulo, por que no creo que vuelva a publicar nada por acá. La vida nos va llevando por distintos caminos. Por acá termina el mío en esta página. Gracias por todo. A todos.

**La magia nunca muere**

"¿Eres feliz?"

Ella se lo suelta así, a quemarropa, sin titubear, quiere saber y pregunta. Después de todo, se ha ganado el derecho, sigue estando ahí, después de tanto, después de todo. _"Cumplió su meta"_ piensa y sonríe _"Ser menos molesta que Paul"_. Mucho menos molesta, debería decir.

Tienen su rutina, su espacio, entrar en fase y correr hasta que las patas no den más. Se molestan y se siguen picando como sí todavía merodearan la casa de los Cullen, como sí todo fuera como antes, esa complicidad, supurar las heridas del otro. Como sí _ella_ no existiera.

Pero existe.

Y le encantaría responderle que sí, que Nessie es todo lo que esperaba y más, que llena su vida con todo lo que necesita.

"El sexo es fantástico" responde él encogiéndose de hombros, con la sonrisa ladeada y esperando la reacción.

"No me interesa saber sobre tu actividad sexual. Gracias" Le dice con un golpe suave en el hombro. Ella ya conoce lo que necesita conocer.

"¿Qué respuesta quieres, Leah?" Ni el mismo sabe que responder ¿es feliz? La mayoría del tiempo cree que sí, que Nessie es perfecta para él. Y luego vienen las dudas, los "Y sí... ". Y sí hubiese tenido la posibilidad de elegir, la libertad. Libertad, eso mismo es lo que cree que le falta. Se pregunta como sería si todos fueran diferentes, sí la hubiese conocido en el instituto, sí se la hubiese chocado en un pasillo y sus miradas se hubiesen encontrado mientras ella junta azorada sus cosas, como en todo escena de película cursi que se precie (esas que mira con sus suegros los viernes de noche, tomados con Nessie castamente de la mano, bajo el escrutinio impenetrable de Edward). Se pregunta sí le gustaría su risa o sí simplemente se hubiese fijado en ella (probablemente sí, está buena y él siempre fue un baboso). A veces se pregunta si verdaderamente lo ha elegido (y esas veces, también, hay una voz chiquita en su cabeza, que responde que no, que eligieron por ambos).

"De verdad, debe de ser bizarro; imagínate, tu suegra es la que era el amor de tu vida, y tu suegro te pidió alguna vez terminar con la vida de su hija, tu novia, _alma gemela y amor eterno_" Y no puede ni quiere evitar esa mueca que se forma en sus labios, ni el tono de burla con el que salen esas palabras "y que tú le dieras un hijo a su esposa, tu actual suegra. Francamente, cualquier productor de cine se haría una delicia con su historia".

Jake se ríe de bajito por que tiene razón, y dicho en voz alta suena aún más bizarro que cuando se lo repite en su cabeza (y en su cabeza suena muy mal, de hecho).

"Envidiosa, por que te gané la carrera" Leah rueda los ojos, y sonríe condescendiente, esperando que Jake le saque la lengua, para poder seguir la conversación como dos personas normales.

"Te pregunto en serio, Black. A veces creo que debería envidiarlos, ya sabes, todo eso del amor perfecto y eterno, el _felices por siempre_. Y luego viene la pregunta del millón ¿realmente son felices?"

"Leah, sabes que no me va todo el rollo filosófico, hago lo que puedo para seguirte, pero mi cabeza se perdió en algún punto del discurso" Ahora Leah le golpea con más intención mientras murmura algo que se parece demasiado a un _Idiota_ y Jacob se ríe.

"A veces me pregunto como sería" Dice bajito, confesando. Susurrando esas cosas que sólo le cuenta a ella, por que comparte un lazo que no puede compartir con nadie más, ni aunque quisiera. "Como hubiese sido sin... ya sabes, sin la imprimación. No es que no quiera a Nessie, claro que no, es simplemente que me pregunto sí existe algo más, que cosas me perdí"

Se forma un silencio entre ambos, no es incómodo, no es pesado, es simplemente otro reflejo de la confianza entre ambos, de esa conexión, sin palabras, se entienden.

Y sabe, siente, que ese es el momento justo, que es ahora o nunca, que la decisión está tomada. Dice lo que debe decir.

"Me voy, Jake, y quería que fueras el primero en saberlo. Creo que la felicidad se basa en opciones: hace un tiempo yo elegí sufrir, por encima de todas las cosas. No me arrepiento, de una forma un otra, eso me trajo a ti" Cierra los ojos, inhala, exhala, recuerda y la estaca se hunde un poco, procura tranquilizarse antes de seguir hablando. "No creo que la imprimación sea la solución para mi, sería olvidar todo lo ocurrido, borrar todo lo que pasé, como lo haces tú, Jake, viviendo entre chupa-sangres. Quiero poder elegir, Jake, quiero volver a empezar".

Jacob siente que su mundo se desmorona. Todas las preguntas se forman juntas en su cabeza y no logra pronunciar ninguna, ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? Pero sobre todas las cosas, ¿Por qué?

"¿Te volviste loca o qué? ¿Piensas abandonarme?" Por que es así como se siente, abandonado, traicionado.

"Ese fue el trato desde un principio, Black" Responde de forma agria. Leah siempre va a ser Leah y va a atacar si se siente amenazada, el tono de Jacob la hace sentir acorralada. Pero se recuerda a sí misma que siempre supo que no iba a ser fácil, que debe mantener la calma y hacerle entender a Jake que es lo mejor para ella. Para ambos. "¿Recuerdas, Jake? Irme de aquí, dejar de entrar en fase, comenzar desde cero"

Claro que lo recuerda, ha tratado de ignorarlo todo este tiempo esperando que a Leah se le borraran esas ideas de la cabeza, creyendo que nunca tendría el valor. Pero debe admitir que ha cambiado mucho durante todo este tiempo.

Desde hace un par de años a esta parte, su vida ha sido... (y no encuentra la palabra justa para definirlo. Bizarra, se le viene a la mente pero prefiere dejarlo en rara). Rara. De humano a hombre lobo, de estar enamorado de Bella, que pase a ser su suegra. De estar enemistado con los chupasangre a defenderlos, y no sólo eso, a vivir con ellos. De pertenecer a una manada, a ser un macho alpha.

Y sin embargo, la única constante que se ha mantenido a su lado durante todo este tiempo, ha sido Leah. Con sus mil facetas y sus evoluciones. La niña que vivía a un par de casas, de trenzas largas y la que le pateaba el culo a cualquier niño jugando a la pelota. La infeliz, que no podía superar la ruptura con Sam, que sufría y vivía para hacer sufrir a los demás. Y luego apareció esa Leah comprensiva, la que con mirarlo le hacía sentir que podía estar mejor, que el dolor que sentía desaparecería y que lograba volver a hacerlo sonreír. La que era capaz de vivir entre vampiros, a pesar de odiarlos, a pesar de sentir su nariz estallar sólo para protegerle. Siempre saltando para defender al pequeño Seth con uñas y dientes. Esa se ha mantenido durante el tiempo, convirtiéndose en su compañera, su confidente y escape. Y si hay una constante en todas sus evoluciones es esa pasión con la que defiende lo que quiere, la que la lleva a arriesgarse y distinguirse entre la gente. Y Jake se siente un estúpido por pensar que no se animaría.

Leah a madurado y lo sabe, ha dejado de ser aquella sombra de mujer que lloraba por los rincones y esparcía su miseria. Ha encontrado un lugar al lado de Jacob, pero un lugar de medio tiempo, que sabe que no le pertenece. Y la verdad, está cansada de lugares que siempre terminan siendo de otro. Es hora de encontrar el suyo propio.

Se miran en silencio, por que saben lo que viene, que también es parte de su rutina, aquello que comenzó como una forma de escapar del dolor, de sentirse acompañados, un paréntesis. Ahora es mucho más, es un vínculo que los une, cómplices, entendiéndose de formas que no lograrían entenderse con nadie más.

Jacob la besa lento y profundo, con sus manos tomando su rostro, en su forma de pedirle que no lo abandone, que la necesita. Leah pasea las yemas de sus dedos por la espalda de Jake, haciéndole cosquillas y robándole una sonrisa dentro del beso, como siempre.

Se quedan así, pegados frente a frente, mirándose a los ojos y podrían pasar un instante, meses o siglos, pero para ellos el tiempo no corre.

Todas esas preguntas que se hace por las noches, cuando Edward está demasiado ocupado con Bella como para no oír su cabeza maquinar vuelven a surgir y a aglomerarse en su sien, martillean y se repiten cientos de veces. _¿Y si... ? _¿Y sí no existiera la imprimación, la habría elegido a Leah? Y aún existiendo, podría elegirla a ella, ¿no? ¿Podría vivir sin Nessie? Esa respuesta la sabe, está seguro que no. Pero ¿y sin Leah?

Adora a Nessie, sabe que sería imposible para él vivir sin ella, que sería como si le quitaran el oxígeno. Como sí le arrancaran un brazo, una pierna, o el corazón (aunque cree que una parte de él se va atado a Leah. Está empezando a comprender como funcionaba la mente de Bella. Y eso es aterrador, para que negarlo.)

"Me hubiese gustado... " Se frena en seco antes de poder terminar la oración y duda tremendamente. El labio de abajo le tiembla y siente que el corazón se el aprieta un poco. También se pregunta si lo empalagoso de los Cullen es contagioso, por que está empezando a preocuparle ser tan cursi.

Leah se gira con esa sonrisa de comprensión en los labios (y en los ojos, en sus gestos) y sólo con eso logra que sus músculos se aflojen un poco.

"Esto" Se señala así misma y a Jake "Esto es magia, y recuerda que la magia nunca muere". Le da un beso simple en la comisura de los labios, antes de entrar en fase de un salto y echar a correr.

Y Jacob se queda ahí, parado, con los ojos cerrados y la sensación de tibieza de Leah cosquilleándole en el cuerpo.

"_Me hubiese gustado que fueses tú"_


End file.
